Romeo's Life
by chaosphoenix123
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories revolving around everyone's favorite purple-hair Rainbow Fire mage; ranging from romance to just pure insight. From a small child to a grown man, from semi-canon to crack pairings; these are the random mini-adventures in Romeo's life. New Chapter: Romeo gets sent back in time to X784 and must now find a way home without destroying the past.
1. Chapter 1: Random

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Holy shit I'm not dead! Sorry about the long updates, trying to work out Romeo Rising right now. But until then how about some drabbles to hold you over (This was done during my downtime at work). And for those who don't know or remember Lindsay is Wakaba's daughter.**

 **P.S.: Romeo is the Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer in this chapter, read Romeo Rising if you're confuse.**

 **This story will basically be a testing ground for new ideas to see the reception they would recive. If a idea here gets enough positive feedback, it will more than likely become its own full-blown story.**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want.**

 **You should read my other story, _Fiery Hurricane of Love_ , basically Romeo gifted in learning different types of fire base magics**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Random**

 **Admiration**

Despite the fact that Romeo was well aware of the notion that Natsu wasn't the best role model for him to look up to, seeing him stand back up after taking a powerful hit from the Dark Mage and swearing vengeance upon him for hurting his friends made him forget about all of the Fire-Dragon Slayer shortcomings.

 **Bloodhound**

" _One of these days I'm going to remember that Wendy has a powerful sense of smell",_ Romeo thought to himself as the Sky-Dragon Slayer look up at him with a frightening smile after asking him why she smells Chelia's scent all over him.

 **Compensation**

When Enno appear in front of Romeo one day after the Grand Magic Games his first words weren't what one would have expected. Instead of being happy, or even angry for that matter he simply looks at her and say "Do you really think you can make up for all the lost time?"

His mother simply looks back at him and respond, "No, but I'm going to try."

 **Date**

While Romeo was happy that First Master Mavis somewhat regain her physical form back (through some weird ancient magic no less though she loss large amount of her magic in the process), and he gets the fact that she still technically only around 13 years old in a way.

What he doesn't get is the fact that he has to be the one to take her out on her very first date and it was at her request (and Master Makarov's order). But when she warps her arm his and smiles happily while pointing at a cakes store any negative feelings he had before melted away. Though as he glances over his shoulder and spots Wendy, Lindsay, Katja, Beth, and Chelia watching them from behind a building with jealous looks on their faces he can't help but think…

" _I already got five girls chasing after me; why not add one more to my chaotic life?"_

 **Envy**

At first all the older guys of Fairy Tail teases Romeo about all the attention he was receiving from the opposite gender. But when Valentine Day rolled around all that turn into jealously as they watch the purple-hair boy gets showered in gifts, homemade chocolates, and kisses.

 **Fire**

"Hey Romeo, how come despite having Apocalypse Dragon-Slayer magic, you still use your Rainbow Fire magic?" Jet asked one day out of the blue. This cause Romeo to think for a moment before answering, "I don't know why. It just feels natural for me to use it."

 **Guilt**

Romeo would never admit it to anyone that seeing people get scared of him when his eyes glowed white filled him with a twisted sense of joy.

 **Hazardous**

It wasn't Professor Jean fault for visiting Fairy Tail on the day that both Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel were there, Romeo did go out on a solo mission with him and his niece Juliet a few weeks ago. It wasn't his fault for bringing Juliet along either. It wasn't Juliet's fault for sitting next to Romeo and starting up a conversation. It wasn't Juliet's fault for not sensing the six deadly auras focus on her when she decided to move a little closer to the boy. It wasn't her fault for what happen afterward when she try to sneak in a little kiss on his cheek. It **was** Romeo's fault though for not warning her beforehand.

 **Inferiority**

Despite the fact that she lacks the raw power that the other Dragon-Slayers had, Wendy never let it bother her. Especially after Romeo (who at 17 was the strongest Dragon-Slayer alive) told her that she can always brings him to his knees with a simple kiss.

 **Jealous**

The girls get the fact that Romeo babysit Asuka when Alzack and Bisca are out of town or need some time to themselves, they really do. Still doesn't make them feel any less envious when they see the two of them playing "House" together with Asuka playing the wife and Romeo playing the husband and the little girl planting kisses on his cheeks.

 **Kid**

Sometimes Romeo has to remind everyone that he not Fairy Tail little baby boy anymore. Be it through starting a fight in the Guild Hall or simply counting off his list of accomplishments.

 **Legend**

Romeo never imagine the day he would be Fiore's most powerful mage.

 **Mother**

Macao was beyond happy when he and Enno got back together. It now meant that the girls chasing after his son could suck up to her instead of him to gain approval. Though Enno didn't make it easy for them being the mother and all.

 **Noble**

Romeo could never take advantage of the girls' affection for him, no matter how much his inner voice told him to.

 **Overalls**

" _I'm only wearing these because Beth got them for me as a birthday gift",_ is what Romeo told himself while enduring the rest of the guild taunts and jokes.

 **Patient**

He made a mistake in a fight and got injured because of it. Acnologia refuse to heal him and now he had to stay in bed for the next two weeks to recover. And on top of that he almost dies of blood loss when the girls decided to dress-up in nurses' outfit to help take care of him.

 **Question**

"When are you going to man up and pick a girl?" Romeo asked himself.

 **Rage**

It goes without saying that if you hurt anyone Romeo care about you would not live to see tomorrow.

 **Simple**

Sometimes Romeo wishes his life wasn't so hectic. Then he realizes how boring that would be.

 **Time**

Makarov watches from across the guild as Romeo is trying to select an S-Class job to go on and the Master fully realizes how much has changed since the day Macao brought him to the guild hall as a newborn baby.

 **Underestimate**

With a name like his people usually expect a ladies man who has no fighting skill whatsoever. And Romeo is more than happy to prove them wrong.

 **Vocabulary**

Growing up in Fairy Tail has given Romeo a large assortment of words to use, as his mother found out the hard way much to his father's displeasure.

 **World**

He realizes that the world is a big place and that one day he will most likely come across someone who will defeat him. He trained rigorous everyday to ensure that day never comes.

 **X-Rated**

That the last time Romeo takes romantic advice from Cana. It been three days since Katja so much as looked at him.

 **Youth**

Macao watches from across the room as his son tries to calm down the six girls arguing over him and likes to think he was that popular with the ladies when he was that age.

 **Zoo**

"Romeo can you take me to the zoo?" the seven year old Asuka asked. Romeo simply looks around the guild hall as another fight broke out between Natsu and Gray that soon got half of Fairy Tail involved and answered, "Why when it already here?"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this. This was something I did in my off-time at work. Now back to Romeo Rising.**

 **P.S.: I will be doing one for a different girl with them being Romeo's girlfriend/wife/fiance and it will help me pass the time at work. Unless people want otherwise.**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want.**

 **I'm open for suggestion.**


	2. RoWen

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: So I'm at work right now and I know I just release a chapter for Romeo Rising, but I was bored so I decided to do this as well. Also know that these drabbles while they take place within other stories doesn't mean they're the final pairing for that story.**

 **You should read my other story, Romeo Conbolt: Fire Incarnate, basically Romeo gifted in learning different types of fire base magics**

 **Chapter 2**

 **RoWen**

 **Adorable (Rainbow Flames)**

Romeo hated the fact that Wendy was looking at him with pleading eyes. He just got done training with Totomaru-Sensei and he really wanted to rest. But he eventually gave in (she was about to start crying, saying that Romeo didn't love her anymore) and agreed to go out on the picnic they plan a week ago, even if it was two in the goddamn morning.

 **Bitch (Generic)**

" _Wendy is a full grown woman, on top of being a dragon-slayer! She doesn't need to be watch over like a frail child!"_ Romeo thought as any attempts to sit closer to his girlfriend on the train ride were deflect by Carla scratching him with her razor sharp claws, while all Wendy and Happy could do was laugh nervously.

 **Childhood (Right Claw)**

Whenever Wendy would look at Romeo from afar she couldn't help but think how much he has change since the last time she saw him. What was once a happy carefree child had been replace with a highly trained, highly deadly dragon-slayer. She can't help but feel sorry for him though because while Acnologia took seven years away from her life, she hasn't age a day therefore she could still enjoy her younger years. But Acnologia took away Romeo's childhood and his innocence. And no matter how much everybody wanted him to he was never going to get that back.

 **Dream (Romeo Rising)**

In her dreams there was no Dragon King. No annoying childhood friend, no Grand Summoner chick, No Sky God-Slayer, No Vegetable Mage, and definitely no First Master. In her dreams there was only Romeo and her living happily ever after.

 **Envy (Rainbow Flames)**

" _Romeo belongs to me and if Lindsay knows what good for her she'll stop sitting so goddamn close to him before I go Dragon force on her ass"_ Wendy thought as she try to keep a smile on her face while helping Mira work the bar as the two childhood friends chatted it up.

 **Fight (Magic Council Enforcer)**

She doesn't know why she did it. She didn't know why she called out Romeo in the middle of the Capital knowing full well he earned his title as the Magic Council enforcer and his title as a Saint Wizards. But now here they were, with a crowd of people starting to gather around them and the boy she thought she knew glaring at her the way a tiger stares at its prey.

 **Genius (Generic)**

In hindsight she should have known better than to tell Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus the fact she was going on her first date with Romeo that night. As the poor Rainbow Fire mage shook frantically as the three male Dragon-slayers interrogate him, all she could do was pray that Carla hurry up and inform Lucy, Levy, and Cana to get to the restaurant they were at as swiftly as possible.

 **Hunter (Ladies Man)**

There was no escape for Romeo. No matter how fast he ran, no matter how far he went, Wendy would find him that was a promise.

 **Irony (Generic)**

The guild found it funny that six year old Romeo had a crush on Wendy and try everything to get her attention, but she politely ignore him and the guys try to hold in their laughter while cheering him up. It wasn't so funny ten years later when it was Wendy who needed the cheering up as she sadly watched Romeo leave the guild hall with his girlfriend and all she could do was wish that it was her who Romeo had his arm wrapped around.

 **Jiggle (Generic)**

While she had nothing on Edo-Wendy or the older girls of the guild, it fill Wendy with a sense of pride when she caught Romeo struggling to keep his eyes on her face while talking to her the day she deciding to wear the outfit Cana picked out for her.

 **Kitchen (Generic)**

Romeo knew better than make jokes about how women belong in the kitchen. Especially since the guild discover that Wendy had the best hearing out of all the dragon-slayers.

 **Love (Right Claw)**

Wendy didn't know what this new feeling was as she looked upon the purple-haired kid with a silver exceed on his shoulder, the guild mark on his other shoulder, and two blades strapped to his waist. What she did know is that she was going to ask Lucy about it once they got off of Tenrou. (Of course Romeo going to Tenrou.)

 **Mother (Generic)**

Wendy would sit there and wondered some days whether or not if Enno would have like her. She hope she would had especially since she recent became her daughter-in-law.

 **Nosebleed (Generic)**

Too bad Wendy couldn't heal herself or else she would have simply stop the stream of red that started coming out her nose the moment Romeo took his shirt off while he help rebuild the Guild Hall for the sixth time that month.

 **Observe (Generic)**

Mira would notice that no matter what mood the two of them were in beforehand, that Romeo and Wendy attitudes would brighten up upon seeing one another.

 **Parent (Generic)**

When he Wendy told him that he was going to be a father, his joy was immeasurable. He decided to ask all the other fathers of the guild for advice before realizing that Alzack was the only decent one of the lot. (Right off the bat he knew he wasn't going to ask his old man for advice.)

 **Quiz (Generic)**

Upon Romeo and Wendy dating for six months, the guild decided to see whether or not the relationship between two of their youngest was for real. In a surprise turn of events, the girls kidnapped Romeo and quizzed him for ten hours straight on everything Wendy and to everyone complete surprise he answer every question right. No one bother to kidnap Wendy though, her three fellow dragon slayers made sure of that.

 **Rules (Generic)**

Fairy Tail had a list of unspoken rules that anyone upon entering their guild hall should follow:

1\. You don't challenge Cana to a drinking contest

2\. Don't ever mention the fact that Elfman and Evergreen make a cute couple.

3\. Don't ever assume (if you're a girl) that because Wendy out on a job she won't find out that you were flirting with Romeo. (Remember she has the best hearing out of all the dragon slayers and don't get us started on her sense of smell.)

 **Sex-Ed (Generic)**

Romeo and Wendy will never know why Master Makarov pick Elfman and Evergreen to give them the "birds and the bee" talk. All Wendy did was kiss Romeo on the forehead.

 **Timing (Generic)**

Romeo and Wendy were sitting next to one another chatting it up at Natsu and Lucy wedding neither one really paying attention to their surroundings. Maybe if they would have been a little more aware they could have save themselves the embarrassment of having Lucy's bouquet fall into Wendy's lap and Mira squealing.

 **Underworld (Right Claw)**

Sometimes Romeo wish Wendy didn't get too involved in his life, especially his work. He knew all about the dark underbelly of society and he didn't want to drag her down into that.

 **Valentine (Generic)**

Wendy was a terrible cook, but Romeo could never tell her that as he struggle to eat all of the twenty pounds of chocolate she spend all night making for him.

 **Wishful Thinking (Grand Emperor Phoenix)**

" _Maybe Romeo only see Juliet as a friend and nothing more",_ Wendy thought to herself. But if their bodies signal were anything to go off of as she watches them from across the hall that was certainly not the case.

 **XXX (Generic)**

Okay scratch that that is the last time Romeo goes to Cana or his father for romantic advice. Wendy damn near Dragon Roar him across the town.

 **Yandere (Rainbow Flames, maybe)**

"Romeo is mine. He is mine and mine alone and no one will ever take him away from me", Wendy whispers to herself as she stood over the Rainbow Fire mage and watches him sleep in his bed inside of his own house in the middle of the night.

 **ZZZ (Generic)**

The two of them lean into one another and slept peacefully on the train ride back from their S-Class job. Peaceful moments like this were rare back in Magnolia so they made the most of them when they came.

 **A/N: I have to say Childhood hit me the most when I was writing this. Anyway I'm thinking about a Yandere Wendy for Master of the Rainbow Flame.**

 **Next Chapter: Romeo x Chelia**

 **P.S.: Most of you have probably notice Wendy being a little OOC. But do realize there are plenty of stories out there when Natsu and Gajeel get extremely jealous when Lucy or Levy are seen just talking to other guys. There are some about Wendy as well but not as many. Now remember in Rainbow Flames Gajeel says Wendy is going through her Dragon's possessive stage, (Like how real Dragons hoard large amounts of treasure and guarded it with a fury), well Wendy see Romeo as her treasure and want to guard him from others who, as she see it, would steal him away from her. This will NOT be like the anime School Days, (that was freaky).**


	3. RoChe (Romeo x Chelia)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Just something I whipped up while at work today. Going to be finishing it later on this week while at work. Please Review, Follow, or Fav if you want and don't forget about my other stories. Also more RoWen to come.**

 **You should read my other story, Romeo Conbolt: Fire Incarnate, basically Romeo gifted in learning different types of fire base magics**

 **Chapter 3**

 **RoChe (Romeo/Chelia)**

 **1\. Expert**

Chelia thought she knew what love was. It all she ever preached about and she was sure that the feelings she had for Lyon were honest to god love. But now she outside the church crying after Lyon and Meredy wedding, Romeo is there trying to comfort her as a friend and now she starting to doubt herself.

2\. **Hate (Right Claw)**

Chelia didn't care if the boy in front of her was trained by Acnologia himself. He was just an inferior slayer and nothing more, it didn't matter if he was a little cute.

3. **Restrain (Romeo Rising)**

She always uses to beat him in their sparring matches over the years whenever Lamia Scale visited Fairy Tail, quite easily too. But now that he has revealed that he a dragon-slayer, she starts to wonder how many of her victories were really hers and how many were simply him holding back.

4\. **Together**

She was trying to get over Lyon while he was trying to get over Wendy, and they both decided they could be lonely together. Who knew that down the line it would evolve into her changing her last name from Blendy to Conbolt?

5\. **Love (AU where Chelia and Wendy aren't BF)**

She has been hearing rumors that Wendy was trying to get back with Romeo after her harsh break-up with Mest. As she waited for him at the park for their date, she wondered if he would to go back to her and leave her in the dust. Suddenly she see the Sky Dragon-Slayer walking by with tears streaking down her face and Romeo appears next to her with a banquet of flowers and a awkward smile on his face, and she knew then she was stupid to doubt him.

6\. **Chaperone**

Chelia remembers when Wendy once complained about having Carla loom over her and Mest whenever they went out on dates. At that point she started laughing until she cried and explain to Wendy how having a flying cat watch over you on a date is nothing compare to the time Romeo took her out to a fancy restaurant and had to resist the urge to run away screaming as Jura stood behind him the whole time watching him with a menacing glare.

7\. **Cousin**

"I hear that you're dating that Conbolt boy from Fairy Tail", Sherry stated while her and Chelia were out clothes shopping, "The one whose father was the guild master awhile ago."

"I am", Chelia answered while looking thru a clothes rack at some dresses. She knew this conversation would come up eventually especially since Jura informed her about the time he caught them having a make-out session while the three of them were out on a joint guild job.

"I thought he had a thing for Wendy", Sherry says as she watches Chelia closely, looking for a reaction.

" Everyone assumed he did but he told me that he realize a long time ago that they would never go pass the whole "see each other as brother/sister" phase, so he decided not to even try", Chelia answered as if she was discussing the weather.

"And you're sure about this? You don't think he just merel using you for , what the word you kids use nowadays?"

"Second place girl? I doubt it", Chelia says.

"And why that?" Sherry asked, not fully convinced.

Chelia holds her hand and points at the diamond ring on her index finger causing Sherry eyes to go wide.

"Because we been dating for almost four years now in secret and he propose to me three days ago. I just couldn't find the right time to tell you."

Sherry screams echoed throughout the store and causes both girls to be kick out. Not that Chelia notices as she was trying to breath through her cousin bear hug.

 **A/N: Please Review, Follow, or Fav if you want and don't forget about my other stories.**


	4. OMAKE

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: This is not canon within the story Romeo Conbolt: The Spirit of the Flames. This is a OMAKE I thought of after AquaCharles pointed out how Romeo must feel knowing he one of the only few people in a actual relationship at Fairy Tail. Once Again not Canon, nothing to do with the story. This is something I thought of while at work. Also right now I'm working on Romeo Rising and Spirit of the Flames.**

 **Spirits of the Flames OMAKE**

SLAP!

The sound of Chelia's hand collided with Romeo's face rings throughout the hall as everyone turn to see the Sky God-Slayer stomping away outside while leaving a shocked Romeo in her wake after their argument.

"Wow Romeo! What did you do this time?", Gray asked as he started laugh out loud.

"Hmmm, your relationship with Chelia isn't going to last long if you keep making her angry like this", Macao advise while shaking his head in disapproval.

Soon everyone in the guild hall is laughing at Romeo's situation, including Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, except for Sherry who took off to check on Chelia, and Wendy for some reason.

Suddenly Romeo starts chuckling from his table. Within moments it erupt into a full-blown laugh that causes everyone to cease their own laughter and look at him like he was crazy.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, I'm sorry everyone, it's just that I find it funny that everyone laughing at my relationship problem when most of ya aren't even in a relationship to begin. Or as far as I know, never have been!", as he rounds off on his first victim, his own father.

"Old man, I love you and all. You kept Fairy Tail over the years, but you're the last person who needs to give me advice about a relationship lasting! Last time I checked, mom left before I was even three years old", Romeo says and turns to Gray before his father has a chance to say anything.

"Gray! Have you ever met Bora? I have, he trained me and while I'm grateful for him doing that, I found out something. He's Juvia ex-boyfriend and he's a douche. I can see why Juvia thinks the world of you after being with him. But you are such a wimp that you refuse to return her affection, despite the fact that it's obvious that you like her!", Romeo rants, "So don't tell me my relationship in trouble when you refuse to get into one, even though you want to."

"But-But her stalker-", Gray tries to say before being cut off.

"Here a thought! Maybe if you take her out on a date, she would cut back on that! She's only doing it to get your attention, so how about you give her that?" That being said Juvia, it wouldn't kill you to ease off once in awhile!"Romeo says as he turns to Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu-nii", Romeo started to say, his voice suddenly getting gentle, "You're my idol, my hero. The day you came back was one of the happiest days of my life and it was a dream come true for me when you decided to train to become better with my Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but sometimes I don't know if you're really that dense or you just chose to ignore all the hints Lucy dropping your way."

"I AM NOT DROPPING HINTS", Lucy screams out.

"Let me finish", Romeo raises a hand, "Lucy, it's plain as day that you want Natsu-nii as more than a teammate or friend. I saw that back when I was seven-years-old. I don't know whether it's because you guys are afraid it would ruin your friendship or what, but ya need to comes to a conclusion and stop playing this game. I and Chelia did that at first and it almost stop us from being together."

Romeo now turns to Cana who still been laughing about this whole thing.

"Oh, you're going to go off on me now? Give it your best shot, kid", she smirks at him.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you. I don't know whether or not you and Laxus are fuck buddies, friends with benefits, or what", he says causing Cana to almost chokes on her beer.

"How do you know about that?", she asked causing everyone in the guild to look at her in shock.

"Cana and Laxus?", Levy whispers to Lisanna.

"I know the forests around Magnolia like the back of my hand. I also know that Laxus has gotten a place within the surrounding forest. I have seen you try to sneak along the forest's paths to his house, thinking no one saw you. And later when I be training with Natsu-nii and have my Dragon-Slayer mode activated thus I have enhance senses, I smell him all over you. The clues you have been dropping suggest this is nothing more than you guys fucking. You guys need to figure that out on your own."

Romeo now has focuses his attention on the Strauss siblings:

"Lisanna, technicality you have died twice, not your fault. But what is your fault is not seeing that Natsu and you ain't going to happen. He may not know it but he hooked onto Lucy", Romeo states while holding up another hand to stop Lucy from deny it, "I heard all about your crush on him in the past, but you have to realize he move on. Now Bickslow on the other hand, won't stop making goggling eyes at you, so maybe you ought of give that a shot." Romeo says ignoring the choking sounds Bickslow made as he got caught.

"Elfman", Romeo says while giving the middle Strauss a nod of respect, "I respect you almost as much as I do Natsu-nii. The fact you stay strong even after you thought Lisanna died is nothing short of admirable. That being said, you and Evergreen seriously need to get a room. I'm not saying ya need to fuck or anything, but you at least got to talk it out. Because seriously, I thought Natsu-nii and Lucy were bad, your sexual tension is starting to choke up the guild hall."

"And now we have the lovely Mira", Romeo states while looking at the guild's matchmaker, "You know for someone who all about matching people up with their soul-mate, it's amazing how you haven't noticed Freed's affection for you. That's all I'm going to say on the matter", As Romeo turns his back to them and ignore how every member of the Thunder Tribe is now glowing red in the face, even Bickslow and looks at Levy.

"Levy, you're suppose to be the smartest person in the guild, if not Magnolia. So I thought by now you realizes the subtle hints you been dropping on Gajeel aren't going to work on a guy like him. You should probably be more straight forward with him", the purple-haired mage states before turning to everyone else.

"I would if I could take the time to point out the rest of ya relationship issues in detail, but I don't have the time, because I have to go see Chelia. So I'm going to be real quick about it", Romeo explains as he takes a deep breath.

"Wakaba, Mrs. Mine is your wife, till death do ye part. Fix your marriage and stop chasing after younger girls. Max, I watch you dance around with Laki for seven years, buck up and ask her out. Reedus, when you ask for a dozen muffins at the bakery and the baker's daughter gives you two dozen for free while batting her eyelashes at you, she dropping hints, you should probably pick up on them. Jet and Droy, Levy only see you two as friends, get over it. Believe or not, you two are some of Magnolia's most eligible bachelors, if what Kinana and Bisca are saying is true. Warren, Nab, and Vijeeter, before you go off laughing at my misfortune with Chelia, you should at least talk to girls first. Happy keep at it. Eventually Carla going to stop acting stubborn and accept your fish, but maybe you ought of visited the exceed village or something and see what else is out there for you. Master Makarov, your wife died decades ago, I'm sorry for that. But ever since you got back, Porlyusica has been over at the guild hall more times in a month than she been over the last seven years and I doubt it's coincidence. Erza, you're one of Fairy Tail most powerful mages, I have nothing but great respect for you. But maybe if you showed less of the hardcore badass queen side and a little bit more of the side you have when cakes are involved, a certain someone might be more willing to start a relationship with you, that just my guess. Maybe that certain someone is into that sort of thing. Pantherlily, I doubt you're going to the exceed village three times a week just to say hi to your old friends, and you should probably have a talk with Carla before you get any ideas, cause she has a right to know."

"Now to our guests, first up, Lamia Scale: Jura, really grateful for you training me, but I'm sure you can make time between your duties and training to go out on dates. Lyon, you need to be more aware of the people around you. Chelia told me all about how she had a small crush on you when she was younger, and how Sherry had a thing for you, but you didn't notice. Yuka and Toby get out and meet people. Your whole reason to exist shouldn't revolve around Lyon. Now on to Blue Pegasus: Ichiya, Erza doesn't want you. I'm not even going to start with the reasons why, there's too many. Hibiki, whatever you and Jenny got going on, I suggest you stop it and start a real relationship, that's just my opinion. Eve, girls flock to you, maybe you ought of ask one of them out. Ren…."

Everyone notices Romeo's mood has darken as he turn his attention toward the Wind Mage.

"I use to think we were kindred spirits, because we both have a thing for Blendy's women. But for you to laugh at me when you're coming up on what...a four year engagement? It's not like you don't have the money or the time to have a wedding, so you really have no excuse. Now if you'll excuse everyone, I have to go find Chelia. Gods, being around that girl has may me too observe to love in general!" Romeo states as he take off through the guild hall doors and into the forest leaving everyone else standing there in shock over what they just heard.

But before anyone could speak Romeo's voice rings out from the forest: "By the way, Alzack and Bisca, you're the only ones that got it right, so you can laugh at me all you want!"

This causes the gunslinger couples to don smirks on their face as they survey the people around them and then loudly high-five one another.

Then another voice rings out….

"And why did all ya think I was gay?! Thanks Happy for telling me that!"

Everyone turns toward Happy who smiled sheepishly…

"It slipped out. Ayyyyyeeeeeee."

 **A/N: Now back to Romeo Rising and Spirit of the Flames. Also the reason why Wendy is mention by Romeo cause she WASN'T laughing or being negative about his relationship problems with Chelia.**

 **BTW: Romeo forms a fiery microphone and drops it.**


	5. What If? Pt 1 (Idea)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Pitching a Idea**

 **What If?**

"I hate you", Macao told the Ice-Make mage while fixing him with a glare that made him shiver in fear, "This is all your fault."

"You can't blame me for this", Gray tried to defend himself, "I was gone for seven years!"

"And yet he somehow still manage to pick up your habits while you were gone!", Macao screamed as he pointed a finger across the guild hall at a slightly blushing Wendy who was trying her best not to faint while a shirtless Romeo caught her up on what been happening over the past seven years while unknowingly starting to take off his pants, "The Ice-Make magic I was fine with, but your stripping habits are a whole another story!"

"Maybe he pick up those habits from Lyon!", Gray said, "We were both trained by the same teacher!"

"Oh trust me; I had a nice, long talk with your fellow pupil about this!", Macao screamed, "Do you have any idea how many fines I have to pay a week for Romeo's indecent exposure?! It's not even in his name; it's in mine for not raising him better!"

"I get it! I was his childhood hero and all, but it's not like I encouraged this type of behavior!"

"You could have fooled me!" Macao said turning his attention back toward his son who was walking after now a profusely blushing Wendy while asking her why she was moving away from him. It probably didn't help that he was now only dress in his boxers.

" _Why couldn't he had looked up to Natsu when he was younger?"_

 ** _A/N: So what do you think? What if Romeo took Gray as a childhood hero instead of Natsu? He may or may not learn Rainbow Ice magic though and the pairing would so be RoWen. But anyway I got the idea while reading A Different Tail by Tenryu no hoko (you should give that story a read)._**


	6. Something More Pt1 (Idea)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: I'm shifting gears here a bit and re-focusing my efforts on Right Claw, Ghost of the North, and Shadow of Westeros this month. But due to my job there may be slow updates. Anyway hope you enjoy this. I plan on making one for every girl who I would ship with Romeo. Basically their interaction with Romeo. Remember that Lindsay is Wakaba's daughter in my stories.**

Something More Part 1

(Lindsay's Thoughts)

Lindsay remembers the day she started seeing Romeo in a new light.

For as long as she could remember, they have been friends. Before either one of them could walk or talk they have always been together, her and Romeo. True, their dads being best friends with one another and guild mates had something to do with it, but eventually they became the best of friends in their own right. In hindsight she guessed that their types of magic may have had something to do with it as it did with their fathers. Romeo was fire and she was ash and smoke, you can't have one without the other.

And that how it was for years while they were growing up together. For a while Romeo was her only friend, (He and his dad would joke that he was the only one who could put up with her), though around the age of six her mom decided that she needed to have more friends who were girls, so she signed her up for the Girl Magic Scouts chapter that Magnolia had. It was alright she guessed, definitely kept her busy throughout the week while Romeo was hanging out at Fairy Tail. But she just couldn't connect with the girls of her troop like she could with Romeo, so after they were dismissed by their Scout Leader, she would run over to the Conbolt's household (or her household if Romeo was spending the night while his dad was out on a long job) and they would swap stories on how their day went until nightfall.

Lindsay remembers the day Wendy joined Fairy Tail. She was exhausted from selling cookies all over town along with her troop and all she wanted to do was go over to Romeo. But when she got there she noticed that there something was off about him; he seemed….dazed, almost out of it, and he barely noticed that she was standing in front of him. Lindsay thought that maybe he was hit by a spell of sorts (wouldn't be the first time he was accidentally caught in the crossfire of Fairy Tail infamous brawls, Lindsay herself was almost hit by Natsu Dragon Roar on more than one occasion when she would attend the guild alongside her father).

When she asked him what was wrong, a giddy yet blissful smile came to his face that creped Lindsay out. He started waving his arms up and down; talking about how some new girl joined the guild today and how she was so pretty. It was at that moment that Lindsay felt a strange feeling developing in the pits of her gut. She didn't know what the new feeling was but she knew it had something to do with this Wendy girl. It wouldn't be until years later that she found out just what that feeling was.

Lindsay remembers the day that she was there to comfort Romeo after they heard about what happen at Tenrou. Surprisingly, Romeo took it way harder than she did. It was in that moment that she realized that despite the fact that both she and Romeo were considered the next generation of fairies, Lindsay just didn't connected with members of the guild like Romeo did.

Lindsay recalls the day her and Romeo's friendship was push to its limits. She had just turn twelve a few days ago and in a stupid move on her part told Romeo that she planned on joining the new magic guild in town: Twilight Ogre. In all her time knowing Romeo, she has never seen him get so angry. The two of them argue for hours inside of his room; their raised voices being heard all across the neighborhood. Lindsay said that Fairy Tail was now the bottom of the barrel in terms of magic guilds in Fiore and that Twilight Ogre was no doubt going to be the only guild left in Magnolia. The glare Romeo gave her cause her breath to get caught in her throat and he simply pointed toward the door and told her to get out. She left without looking back or saying a word.

They wouldn't speak to each other again for a year; which made social events between their families extremely awkward.

Lindsay remembers the day their relationship changed. It was a month after the Tenrou group miraculously reappeared. She was out in the forest practicing her magic when she heard a rustling in the trees behind her. She barely turned her head to see what it was when an adolescent vulcan jumped out at her. The creature was still far from being an adult but also still strong enough to snap her in two with it bare hands. The beast swats Lindsay with minimum effort, sending her flying back a good ten feet before she hits the ground. Its pounds it fists into the ground as though it was psyching itself up for the possibly fatal beating it was about to unleash onto the poor girl. Lindsay though was having a hard time retain consciousness as the blow to the head was causing her vision to become dazes.

Soon the vulcan was standing over and was ready to send her to the next life before suddenly a barrage of purple fireballs pummel its face. Lindsay hears the voice of both Natsu and Romeo from behind her and before she knew it the Dragon-Slayer throw himself into the Vulcan while Romeo catches Lindsay as she falls backwards only to land in the arms of the Rainbow Fire mage. As Natsu drives the Vulcan away, Romeo picks Lindsay up bridal style and carries her all the way to her house as she faded in and out of consciousness for awhile before finally succumbing to the darkness.

When Lindsay awoke hours later she realizes that she was in her room, lying on her bed. She then felt the presence of another next to her and was surprise to find that it wasn't or mom nor her dad but Romeo fast asleep with his head on his arms. As she watches him sleep peacefully, memories of what happen earlier flooded her mind and she had a hard time trying to keep a blush down. There was a feeling in her chest that continues to grow at each passing moment. Finally Romeo slowly stirred himself awake after Lindsay shook his arm. He slowly opens his eyes to find himself starring into Lindsay's golden eyes and she starring back at him with a serious look on her face.

"We need to talk", was all Lindsay said.

 **A/N: So yeah, next up will be Wendy.**


	7. Cowgirl Crush, Pt 1 (Idea)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: Got bored at work, thought of this. Still working on Ghost of the North, Shadow of Westeros, and Romeo Rising. Let's hear your thoughts on this.**

 **Cowgirl's Crush**

He should have seen this coming.

He really should have.

All the events leading up to the situation wasn't that much different than his and Wendy was; so it should have clued him it on what was to come.

He was the youngest kid at Fairy Tail for a time; she was the youngest kid at Fairy Tail for a time.

The next oldest kid was at least six to seven years older than him; he was six to seven years older than her.

Wendy used to babysit and play with him. He used to babysit and play with her.

Both of his parents met one another while they were at Fairy Tail and both of her parents met each other while they were at Fairy Tail.

Yep, exactly the same….

Oh, except for one tiny, minor, small, easily overlook detail…

Wendy went through a seven-year time-skip where she physically and mentally stayed the same; Romeo did not go through that!

So the sheer fact that a twelve-year-old Asuka Connel was making lovely-dovey eyes at him, a nineteen-year-old mage, from across the guild hall while telling everyone who would listen that he was going to be her boyfriend didn't sit well with him; did not sit well with him at all.

All he did was tagged along with her on her first guild job as at the request of her parents to make sure she didn't get hurt, (Wendy was out on another job with Lucy and Levy at the time). All he did was protect her from some mediocre dark guild mages who jumped them on their way back from said job. All he saw himself doing was his job as a Fairy Tail mage, protecting his comrade; and now here he was sitting at a table in the far corner complaining out loud on how life wasn't fair while Wendy pats him on the back, telling him everything is going to be alright.

Across the hall sits Asuka with her mom who was trying to explain to her how Romeo is not up for grabs, but the girl pay no attention to her as she continues to stare at Romeo with heart filled eyes while whispering to herself that she has finally found her "knight in shining armor", (Romeo blames Erza and her habit of loaning the pre-teen girl some of her cheap romance novels).

All the while her father sits next to her, fingering the triggers on his guns while death-glaring at Romeo. If it wasn't for the fact that Bisca told him to be nice or risk sleeping on the couch tonight, Romeo would be covered in bullet holes.

 **A/N: Thoughts? Might become a full comedy story when I find the time. It would mostly be a Romeo being a big-brother figure to Asuka, but she's having a hard time taking a hint take that's all he will ever be to her. No doubt a RoWen story.**


	8. Figures

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Thought this up while at work. This takes place in a AU of** ** _Fiery Hurricane of Love._** **It does not impact the official story. It's just something that I have been wondering for a while and this was the only way I could address it in a story.**

 **Figures**

"Bisca, can I ask you a question?", Enno said as she sat down next to the Gun Mage while she was playing with her daughter. Enno has recently begun trying to get back into Romeo's life after the little incident at Lamia Scale's guild hall. While Macao was fully against it, everyone else, including Romeo, was for it. She was visiting Magnolia for a month in hopes of reconnecting with the son she left behind and to find out more about how he and Chelia got together as a couple since her dancing student with all comatose when ever she brought the subject up.

"Sure Enno, go ahead", Bisca said.

"Now you joined Fairy Tail after I left, so I'm not as familiar with you as I am with everyone else in the guild, but I did know Alzack for a bit", Enno started, "But I was looking at a picture from around X784 and I feel that as a mom-"

"You should not be using that word!", Macao called out from across the guild hall right before he got smack upside the head by Master Makarov.

Both Enno and Bisca blink for a moment wondering how the man could hear them from way across the building but decided to ignore it and go back to their conversation.

"As a woman with a child, I feel that there is something I have to know", Enno continued.

"Oh? And what's that?", Bisca wondered.

"You had little Asuka now long after marrying Alzack, right?"

"That's correct, not long after the Tenrou incident", Bisca answered.

"Okay, you see I been talking to Romeo and asking him about the different members of the guild in hopes of seeing things from his perspective and when I got to you, he stuttered and refuse to say anything about you in a normal volume voice. I had to basically coerce him into whispering in my ear about you, granted he was beet red when he did so", Enno explained.

"Enno, I hate to step on your toes, but is there a point that we're getting to soon?", Bisca asks.

"Yes, you see it seem like you introduce Romeo to puberty earlier than expected", Enno told her.

"Huh?", Bisca asks with a perplexed expression, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, compare to Laki, that Kinana girl, Chelia, and even Sherry, you wear considerable amount of less clothing."

Bisca looks down at her attire… and found that she couldn't exactly argue that statement. Cana seemed to wear more clothing than her nowadays and that was saying something.

"So I have to ask? What cause you to wear less clothing since having a kid?", Enno asks as she pointed to the sundress she was wearing, "I only wear my old attire when I'm giving dance lessons for flexibility purposes."

Bisca turns her head away, slightly red from embarrassment and murmurs out, "I guess I didn't want people to think I was hiding a "mom bod" and besides Alzack seem to enjoy it.

 **A/N: I get that Fairy Tail is infamous for the amount of fanservice it has but I always wondered why Bisca, the only mom at Fairy Tail and one of the most mature figures there, was wearing way less clothing than everyone else after the timeskip and how no one ever had a problem with it. So I figure I have the only other mother from Fairy Tail ask her the question.**


	9. Magic and Space Ninjas Pt1 (Idea)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail or Warframe.**

 **A/N: Taking a short break from working on Fiery Hurricane of Love and Team Gajeel and decided to do this for Romeo's Life. I got hook on playing Warframe and I realize that a lot of the Tenno could go well with the guys at Fairy Tail. Enjoy.**

 **Magic and Space Ninjas**

 **Part 1**

"Ummm...what is everyone doing?", Romeo asks as he observes the whole guild huddle around various lacrimaputers (lacrima computers) in the center of the guild, " _Since when did we have those?"_

"Oh, Romeo, you're back!", Nab call out, tearing his head away from the screen long enough to acknowledge the boy, "How did your job go?"

"Fine, what's everyone playing?". Romeo asks as he walks up to Levy.

"Oh, its this new game that is free to play online call Warframe!", Levy explain, "My client from my last job recommend it and everyone has been playing ever since!"

Romeo thought back to the Levy's recent job and realize something, "Your last job ended the day I left for mine….three days ago."

"That's right", Levy confirm.

"So everyone has been playing this game ever since I left?"

Levy nodded her head, "We're all part of the same clan!"

" _That explains why I neither saw nor heard anyone else on my way back",_ Romeo thought, " _Warframe? Isn't that the game where you run around like a space ninja or something on a fictional planet call Earth? I think I heard you get to go to other planets as well."_

Romeo strolls over to the monitor where Lucy was watching Natsu play, with the energetic Dragon-Slayer laughing gleefully as his character the enemies to ash.

"Who are you playing as Natsu?", Romeo asks.

"EMBER! She's awesome the way she burns everything around her!", he answers, "Yes! Feel my flames! I'm all fire up now!"

Romeo turns his glaze over to Gray and Juvia, " And who are you two playing as?"

"Frost", Gray answers, "He's a pretty chill dude", chuckling at his joke.

"Ember's better, ice princess!", Natsu scream.

"Like hell she is, fire brain! Frost would freeze her ass frozen solid!", Gray bellowed.

"Ember!"

"Frost!"

"Ember!"

"Frost! You know what, lets settle this right now in a duel at the dojo!", Gray scream.

"You're on!", Natsu accepted.

Romeo move on to Juvia, ignoring the virtual match the two mages were now having, "Who do you have, Juvia?"

"Juvia has chosen Hydroid because the way he drowns his enemies in a swirling mass of water remind Juvia of what she does whenever other girls dare look at Gray-sama!", the Water mage answer with a sadistic smile on her face.

Romeo somehow manage to disappear and reappear alongside Wendy, who was currently in the middle of a solo match, "Who's that, Wendy?"

"Oh, hey Romeo", the Sky-Dragon Slayer greeted, actually being nice enough to pause the game and look at him, "I'm playing as Zephyr, who uses the wind to complete her missions."

"That's pretty cool", Romeo said as everyone else started sounding off to the warframes they were using….

"I have chosen Excalibur. His perfect balance and extraordinarily skill with the sword compliment me", Ezra said.

"I got Volt, what's to you?", Laxus said with a scowl on his face.

"Me and the girls have taken a liken to Mesa", Alzack smile as he and Bisca watch Asuka mow down wave after wave of enemies.

"Is it a good idea to have your daughter playing a violent game at such a young age?", Romeo asks, only to get blank stares from everyone in the guild, "What?"

"We're talking about the same girl who has been smack dab in the middle of dark guild attacks, wars, and even Acnologia's rampages, right?", Pantherlily asks.

"Never mind, I stand corrected", Romeo said.

"I took Rhino, because he is the manliest of all!", Elfman scream, only to receive a hit from Evergreen's fan.

"Idiot", she mumbles, "Anyway, I have chosen Titania, for she is the only one fitted for the true Queen of the Fairies."

"Would you care to challenge my title in a duel at the dojo, Evergreen?", Ezra wondered.

"Bring it on, you fake!", Evergreen proclaim.

"I alter between Banshee and Saryn due to their sound and toxic abilities while Kinana uses Octiava", Cobra said as he play alongside his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?", Romeo asks, only to be ignore.

"I find Atlas to be a perfect blend for me", Jura added.

"Why are you playing this game at our guild?", Romeo asks

Oberon has healing and powerful offensive abilities, just like me, therefore he's number one!", Chelia shouted from across the room.

"I have found that Nekros' mastery over shadows and death to be quite appealing", Rouge stated.

"While Valkyr and her torture past speak to me", Angel chime in.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous! Why aren't you guys at your guilds?", Romeo screamed.

"Loki has the fastest base speed, so he's natural the one for me", Jet commented.

"Nyx can control people's minds, just like me", Warren said.

"You can't control minds, you can only link them to together", Romeo pointed out.

"Hey, I'm getting there, give me a break!"

"Inaros easily tops everyone else with his desert skills!", Max interjected, "No one can beat the power of the sands!"

"Bullcrap, Ash and his smoke abilities got you beat", Wakaba states as he takes a puff.

"Obviously, Nezha is the top Tenno with his fire ring", Macao proudly declares.

"They even got you two playing it?", Romeo asks.

"You guys are all chumps compare to Wukong!", Gajeel argues, "No one can rival him and his Iron Staff!"

"I got Limbo, who can basically troll anyone with his Rift powers, aye!", Happy says as he continues to mop the floor with Lisanna and her Ivara.

"Dammit Happy, stop going into the Rift!", the youngest Strauss sibling complain.

"Stop going invisible and running along zip-lines!", the exceed counter.

"I chose Equinox, seeing how everyone thinks I have two separate personalities", Mira inform Romeo.

"You are an angel one minute and a devil the next", Romeo says aloud.

"What was that, Romeo?", Mira asks as she turns to look at him with a smile that promise great pain.

"Nothing!", Romeo quickly corrected himself.

"Okay", Mira merely said as she turn her attention back to her match, not seeing Romeo wipe the sweat off his forehead in relief. He then spots Master Makarov sitting next to him.

"And what are you doing, Master Makarov?"

"I am merely the Lotus, head of the clan, and the one assigning these guys mission to go on", he reply.

"So basically no different than your job in the real world?", Romeo concluded.

"Precisely", Makarov said as he pointed at his screen, "You should try as well, Romeo. There is one more character left that no one hasn't use yet due to his difficultly to master. He uses the elements of fire, corrosion, ice, and electricity, just like you."

Romeo glances over and reads aloud:

" _Chroma, an ancient legend, master of the elements. When all the land is in ruins, Tenno, only Chroma will remain._

 ** _A/N: My favorite Tenno to use is Chroma, mostly because of his versatile. In my mind, he matches well with Romeo and I can't wait to see how he does against everyone else's Tenno. Also more people will show up. BTW I'm talking about how Romeo's Rainbow Fire has different properties that go with his flames such as his blue flames that have ice attach to them._**


	10. Time Travel Pt 1 (Idea)

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I'm not dead. I'm currently working on my Ranger series right now along with my Warframe story and this idea pop into my head where Romeo is transported back in time to the moment where it's after Lucy joins the guild but before Natsu goes looking for Macao. While here, he will have to discover a way back home while dealing with the fact that he is basically a walking encyclopedia of knowledge and knows of events that will happen before they're supposed to, as well of knowledge he should know nothing about like Fairy Heart and how Gildarts is Cana's father or even E.N.D.**

 **P.S: Just for fun, this takes place in the storyline of _Age Is Just A Number, (seeing how this idea was mention in the latest chapter of that story)._ It's after Romeo has already dated Wendy, Lindsay, Chelia, and Beth, but before his talk with Cana. **

**P.S.S: I'm trying to wrap up my currently works so I can get back to my Fairy Tail stories. But also, if this chapter gets enough attention, like _Dating the First Master_ and _Age is just a Number,_ then it will most likely become its own story.**

 **Time Travel**

 **Chapter One**

Natsu was Romeo's idol, his hero, his big brother, but deep down in the farthest depths of the Rainbow Fire mage's mind, he really wished that the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't mess with things that he was **_specifically_** told, by his wife, Lucy, nonetheless, not to mess with.

It's X797 and an nineteen-year-old Romeo, (who was already having a bad day due to favorite vest accidentally being caught on fire thanks to one of Natsu and Gray infamous guild brawl and now he was forced to wear one nothing more than a simple red t-shirt until Kinana could sew it up for him alongside Team Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, and the Strauss siblings, had just raided the headquarters of a dark guild that had been harassing the trade route between Magnolia and the capital, Crocus. After a majority of the guild and the guild master were subdue, the Rune Knights were call in to handle all the arrests, paperwork, and document the items that were stolen by them while the Fairy Tail mages waited for their payment as well as assisting in the clean-up. One of the items that caught everyone's attention was a magical pocket-watch that was made out of a rare metal only found in the lands beyond the borders of Ishgar. With its foreign rune enhancements and its strange magical aura, it was deemed by the Rune Knights as a class S magical items and was not to be tamper with until their Magical Containment squad arrived on the scene.

Surprisingly enough, the captain of the Rune Knights unit was looking straight at Natsu as he relayed this message. A message that was enforced by Lucy along with Erza and her sword.

Even more surprising was the fact that Natsu's curiosity for the pocketwatch somehow overwhelmed his sense self-preservation because while everyone else was helping put the dark guild members in the transport van, Romeo suddenly heard a loud voice from behind him.

"Wow! This watch is really cool!"

The last thing Romeo saw as he turns around was Natsu standing there with the watch in hand and a solid beam of while light coming right toward him.

 **Scene Break**

"Hey mister, are you okay?", Romeo heard as he struggles to open his eyes, "Mister? Miiisssteeeerrrr?"

" _My head is throbbing",_ he thought as his eyes fully open and he finds himself staring into black eyes of some dark-haired kid who was looking back at him with confound expression on his face.

"What happen?", Romeo asks as he tries in vain on the first try to get up off the ground.

"You're in Magnolia, mister", the kid answers as he points to Romeo's left side, "And you fell out of the sky and landed right in front of my house"

Romeo turns his head to the side and stares at the said house and he slightly raises his eyebrow as he looks the address.

" _3321 Goider Street? Wait a minute, that's my old house address when I was a kid. How the hell did I end up here? Wait another minute, did that kid say that this was his house? In Magnolia?"_

Romeo turns back toward the kid to get a better look at him and suddenly finds himself sitting straight up at the sight.

The boy was wearing a dark green T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, along with light-brown shorts and wearing sandals. His dark hair became a more specific color purple upon closer examination and Romeo felt his mind meltdown as he found himself staring at a perfect image of himself when he was but a boy.

"H-Hey kid, what's your name?", Romeo asks and watches as the boy's face lights up with a smile.

"My name is Romeo Conbolt, mister, and I'm going to grow-up to being the powerful mage, just like Natsu!"

 **A/N: How will Romeo deal with the fact that he is talking to his younger self? How will he deal with seeing everyone else?**


End file.
